


What he writes about

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, God - Freeform, Like, Masturbation, Rey is so horny guys, Smut saves the day, female horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: Rey finds something interesting in the Supreme Leader's Quarters.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: reylo trash





	What he writes about

Rey had to find the Dagger. She had to know where Exegol was. To end this war. She was in his quarters. Kylo’s quarters. She needed to end this war. She needed to - was that her necklace from Pasana?

It was. What was that white stuff that coated - oh.

Oh!

Did he really… Rey felt a deep redness on her chest and face.

She should be offended, surely? But she wasn’t. She was… touched? Excited? But that’s absurd!

She spied something next to the necklace. Some sheets of paper, lying next to a calligraphy set. She picks them up and reads the distinctive writing, the writing she knew belonged to him before she even began. Even though she'd never seen his writing before.

________  
TITLE:  
I yearn for her.

Rey lies before me, tender and pliant. Her robes barely clinging to her body after I threw her on my bed.

“Take me,” she says. “I’m yours.”

I strip the rest of her clothes off, take out my powerful member. I tease her entrance, kissing her deeply as I slowly enter her. She gasps into my mouth as I thrust. She is bucking under me in her pleasure.

“More, more” she pleads. I quicken my pace.

“Please… finish inside of me! I want your children!”

________

Rey is suddenly jolted back to reality.

Is this… what Ben wants?

...KYLO. What Kylo wants?

He wants children?

At that, Rey suddenly notices how wet she is. That energy gathering in her womanhood. Now’s not the time. Now’s not the… 

she continues to read…

__________

I give her what she wants. I fill her with my seed. She is mine at last. And I am hers.

Her face is pure ecstasy.

“I love you.” she tells me. I kiss her again. I cuddle her and keep her safe in our bed.

I just want to lie here with her forever.

________

Rey was desperate now.

HOW WAS SHE DESPERATE? It’s just… It’s not even that good…

But it makes her think of them… together…

She has to… relieve some tension. Yes, she can’t do her mission like this! It is sensible to make sure she is… level headed…

She starts to rub herself through her clothes, using the Force to hold the papers so she can keep reading:

___________

I hold her in my sleep.

When I wake up I kiss her awake, moving my lips over her whole body, finally stopping at her vulva.

I lap at her, thirsty and worshipful. 

I need her. And I need her to feel as good as she can.

___________  
Rey had practically stripped off all her clothes by now, massaging her breast and her clitoris.

___________

“Thank you.” Her eyes are devastatingly grateful.

I’d give up everything for those eyes if I could.

__________

Rey was at her breaking point. She needed to lie down… a bed, there, good. 

But then she spied the necklace. She could smell it. She could smell him. She…

Needed to smell him.

She grabbed the necklace. She travelled to the bed, completely naked now.

She rubbed herself while sniffing his dried semen and reading his work.

__________

“Rey, marry me, please.”

“Of course.”

And I once again plunge into Rey filling her with my -

_________

The work was finished or at the very least interrupted by more white splotches on the paper, but really, who was Rey to judge?

She was so close now, starting to lick and suck the necklace.

She needed him needed him needed him

“Rey?”

His voice was distorted and muffled. She looked at the source and saw him there, cracked mask and all.

He removed it. Look of utter bewilderment, which mingled with a certain terror when he noticed his literature in her possession.

“Rey, you didn’t read-”

“Take me.”

“...what?”

“I’m yours.”

Kylo Ren looked even more bemused now.

His presence made it so that his mere essence on a necklace wasn’t enough. She needed him. She needed him then and there.

Kylo Ren began to disrobe, seemingly uncertain this was real.

And Rey pulled him towards her with the Force.

She pushed him down on the bed, stripping him completely, even of his sweater.

She took his length in her hand, stroked it.

“Rey, um, are we going-”

But his gasps cut him off since Rey had taken his full length within her.

Kylo Ren could merely mouth and breathe in pleasure as Rey rode him to her climax. She could feel him within her. 

Yes. This is what I wanted. I feel… full of him.

“You can cum inside of me.”

He looked at her with shock and gratitude.

“I… don’t know if I want children from you, but we can sort that out later.”

The hopeful glare diminished slightly, but was soon shattered by his orgasm. Fortunately, Rey was climaxing herself. With an arch of her back, she screamed into the room, as she felt the warmth of Kylo Ren’s essence filling her.

She collapsed onto his bed as he pulled her into a cuddle.

“...Ben…”

Kylo Ren looked at her in that way he always did when she said his name.

“Did you mean what you wrote? Would you give up everything for my eyes?”

“...yes.” He couldn’t deny it now.

“And… do you really want to marry me?”

“...yes, Rey. Yes I do.”

“Well. I guess we have a lot to talk about. Negotiations between the First Order and the Resistance.”

Ben Solo nuzzled into her neck and she could feel him smile. A smile she never thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick. Not terribly proud of this one, but I wanted to get it out of my head.
> 
> ...I dunno I might revisit this and make Ben's writing better.
> 
> I feel almost incapable of writing dom!Ben.


End file.
